A Record of Platinum
by thebigkm
Summary: The story of Pokemon Platinum from my point of view


**Author's Note:** So I think every Pokémon fan has imagined what it would be like if Pokémon were real. Well this is my imagination. It is based off of how Pokémon Platinum would be if I were the main character. Some of the mechanics match the game while others are more like real life. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Hi, my name is Chris. I'm from a small town in the Sinnoh region called Pinpoint Town. If you haven't heard of it, that's not really surprising. It's off the normal path between Sandgem Town and Oreburg City. There isn't anything special about Pinpoint which, along with its small size, is why it isn't on most maps. It is where I call home though and basically all I've ever known.

One thing that sets Pinpoint Town apart from the rest of Sinnoh is one particular restriction on Pokémon trainers. You cannot receive a Trainer's license until you have completed a full high school education. Upon receiving a high school diploma, students would also receive a trainer's license. For a long time, I was extremely frustrated with this rule, but looking back I can see that I never could have made it on a journey across the country at only ten years old, Pokémon or not.

But that didn't matter anymore, because I graduated high school and I got my trainer's license. I had looked forward to that day for so long that finally reaching it made me feel like I was on top of Mt. Coronet. The feeling of triumph soon faded, however, when I realized that even though I had a Pokémon license, I had no Pokémon. That could be a real problem. I began thinking of ways most people got their Pokémon. My parents didn't have a history as trainers, so they couldn't help me. And no one in town had extras they were giving away. Wait a second. Professor Rowan! His laboratory in Sandgem Town wasn't that far away. I just had to take a short hike through the woods to make it there and he would surely give me a Pokémon. It was perfect.

So I got myself set for a journey. I had my deceivingly large backpack stocked with some essential camping supplies as well as my trusty Pokegear. I was ready to take on the world. I said my goodbyes to family and friends then headed down the path toward Sandgem.

The path was calm as I walked along it. I could hear the cries of several different Pokémon, but none of them were visible. I kept walking until I came to the spot where the trees started to get thicker. It was the beginning of the woods. I was a little nervous about entering because I heard stories about how it was dangerous going into certain areas without a Pokémon by your side. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind. I had to keep going if I wanted a Pokémon. So I continued on.

Inside the canopy of trees, the sunlight was filtered out making it dark and hard to see. With my sense of vision at a fraction of capacity, my ears were picking up all of noises of Pokémon all around me. The noises probably wouldn't have bothered another trainer, but my mind was racing thinking of all the things that could happen to me while I was in the woods alone. These thoughts had me whirling around at even the tiniest of sounds. I was so distracted that I completely missed the Starly nest right below me and I tripped and fell on it. I quickly got up. "I'm sorry little Starly. I didn't see you there." The Starly was not very accepting of my apology and began making angry cries. Suddenly I could hear other cries that sounded just like it. In all of the trees around me, Starlies were making angry cries. I knew I was in trouble, so I did the only logical thing I could think of: I turned and ran as fast as I could. I was pretty sure I was going in the right direction and with the cries behind me getting louder, I knew I couldn't change course. Up ahead I could see light streaming into to the trees. "Yes! Just a little further." I gave all I had left to run a little faster and I broke out of the trees.

I was temporarily blinded as my eyes struggled to adjust to the light of the outside world. I looked around frantically for anything that would help me. I was thrilled to see a dark haired girl who was training with a small blue Pokémon. "Hey! Hey! Help! I need help!" I yelled to her. She gave me a look of confusion as I ran toward her. The look turned to amazement as the large flock of Starlies pursed me from the woods. "Piplup, use Bubble!" she shouted to her Pokémon. Piplup obeyed and fired a stream of bubbles at the group of small birds. Some of the ones in front were hit and fell to the ground. The others pulled up, then flew back to the woods deciding that I wasn't worth the trouble. The ones on the ground got up, looked over in my direction, made a few last angry cries, and then flew off with the rest of their flock.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and collapsed onto the ground. I lay there on my back until the girl came and stood over me. She had long dark hair coming out from a white hat thing she wore. She was well dressed for the cold weather on this side of Sinnoh, with a long white scarf and pink boots. She looked to be a year or two younger than me. She looked down at me and asked, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I said picking myself up off the ground. "Thanks for saving me, you and your Pokémon." I looked down at her Piplup. It stood there with its chest puffed out, proud of the work it had done. "Don't worry about it. Those Starlies are no match for Piplup here. But what were you doing in those woods all alone?" she asked. "Well," I said, embarrassed at the lack of thought I put into my plan, "I was trying to get to Professor Rowan's lab, but I didn't count on getting attacked by wild Pokémon." "Oh," she said with a condescending tone, "well if you like, I can take you there, but the Professor doesn't hand out Pokémon to just anyone." "Well I've come too far to go back with nothing so I need to try," I said. She made a quiet "hmph" sound then said, "Very well, follow me." I could tell this girl had a bit of an attitude, but I tried to calm my frustration and said, "So, I didn't catch your name." She glanced at me then said, "My name is Dawn." "Nice to meet you, Dawn, I'm Chris," I responded. She gave a fake smile then we both were silent as I followed her to Professor Rowan's lab.


End file.
